


Hallelu-u-u-jah

by Cheesecloth



Series: Oh How Ten Nightingales Could Sing [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), I mean they're the Angst Bois after all, M/M, Maybe even make love a little, Miracles put to Good Use, Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I kinda headcanon the Doctor as Ace, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Ten and Crowley meet and fuck basically, The power was out so might as well write smut, Wing Kink, or a lot, tiny sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: A Demon and a Timelord meet. Why not?





	Hallelu-u-u-jah

“I’ve done it before,” the Doctor whispered. 

“But you're not specifically…attracted to me? Like, sexually?” 

“Kind of hard to, you havin’ my face and all.” He squirmed, and the demon snorted. 

“Fair point.” Crowley sat up, still straddling the Timelord’s clothed hips but no longer crowding him. “So do you not want to-“ 

The Doctor bucked up, and Crowley hissed, snake-yellow eyes tracking the movement hungrily. 

“Yeah, I want to,” he huffed. “Doin’ this for selfish reasons, really.” 

“Oh?” Crowley leaned over the Doctor once more, slowly pulling the man’s arms over his head and grinding into him. His split serpent tongue flickered and _tasted_ the shiver that slithered down the Doctor’s spine. “What sorts of reasons?” 

“Guh!-“ 

“Doesn’t sound like a reason to me-“ 

“Give a man a minute to remember how to speak, won’t you?” He felt the demon’s hot breaths at his collar, flicking that fascinating tongue that felt like a tickle before mouthing and nipping at his neck. “Gah!” 

He tried to move his arms, but Crowley’s hold on him was deliciously strong, and his hips stuttered upward. 

“B-Blimey!” 

The demon snorted again, and he trailed up towards the Doctor’s mouth. “You know you can say fuck, right? We’re not in some family-rated moving picture-“ 

“Moving picture? Ah!- Hah!- You really are ancient.” 

“Oh, right, my apologies Doctor. My angelic friend is… a bit behind the times, and he doesn’t understand what a tv show is.” 

“Really?” The Doctor asked distractedly, shifting his hips into the demon’s to get that delicious friction again, and hadn’t noticed his arms were free. 

“Hmm. I think he does. Bit of a bastard, that angel.” 

There was a strange light in the demon’s eyes, and the Doctor thought that he sounded more fond than annoyed. The more Crowley mentioned his angelic friend, the more he was intrigued-

“Fuck!” He whimpered hoarsely. The demon grinded into him again, but while one of his hands relocated to the Doctor’s chest, the other was at his inner thigh and it was so close! Too close! Not close _enough_! He hadn’t even _noticed_ the ions flicker around them as the demon growled a miracle that left them both bare. And that hand inched closer. 

Crowley leaned his forehead against the Timelord’s and concentrated on the way the Doctor’s back arched towards him and his mouth gaped in a moan, bucking up into his touch. He wondered idly if this had anything to say about his ego, that he was fucking his own likeness. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when the Doctor’s arms linked around him and his nails scratched at his back. It was a delightful burn, and Crowley couldn’t stop his wings fluttering into this dimensional plane and arching in pleasure. 

“Oh! Pfuh! Are those wings? Where were they before? I don’t feel a shift in the ions around us, how did- mmf!” 

Crowley quickly smothered those yapping lips with his own, already quite weary of the man talking up a storm. He got the load of it earlier, when they first met and the Doctor demanded to know his species as he didn’t ‘register properly to his sonic’s database’, and now he was glad he finally had a way to shut him up ahead of time. 

He felt him shiver again when he dragged the man’s lower lip with his sharp teeth. The Doctor was proper shut up now. Crowley could now properly focus on turning those legs into jelly. 

The Doctor arched into him, moaning against his mouth as that slick hand twisted and thumbed at his leaking head. The man arched again, but this time his hands dragged into the demon’s feathers, and Crowley bucked against him, breathless. 

A sharp look filtered in the Doctor’s dark, heady eyes. He burrowed his hands into the black wings that towered over them, pulling at the feathers lightly, and grinned in delight against Crowley’s rapturous mouth as the demon keened. 

But it seemed to backfire, because the demon leaned away from him, hands already leaving his thin frame and the Doctor whined at the loss. 

Right as he was about to complain, the demon bucked against him again. Those wings were rippling against the Doctor’s hands, and Crowley paused, waiting until the Doctor looked him in the eye. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

“Y-yes,” a shudder of pleasure wracked through him, already imagining the demon grinding into him, filling him in all the right places, and his legs widened. 

The demon was on him again with a vengeance, drinking in the heady taste of eager lust in the air. His wings twitched at the heated cry the Doctor moaned breathlessly as Crowley miracled a delicious and wet _stretch_ in his bed mate. 

“F-fuh- How did you- Hh-Ah!” The Doctor’s head fell back as Crowley entered him, easier (and gentler) than a hot knife through butter. 

“Sorry, impatient.” Crowley growled, his wings shuddering in The Doctor’s twisting grasp. The impossible nerves in the wings’ feathers crackling and stinging him with hot pleasuring spikes. 

“That’s- that’s fine! Could you do that again, later? On yourself? I- fuck- would love to see you as thoroughly unmade as you’re unmaking me- ah!” 

Crowley tried to hide the vulnerable, aching look in his eyes, but the Doctor was staring at him imploringly and the demon nodded with a shaky breath. 

“H- Could you- wait, fuck-“ 

Crowley immediately slowed to a halt, making the Doctor whine. 

“D-don’t stop, just- could you slow down a bit?” 

“Sure.” Crowley leaned against the Doctor’s forehead again, gazing into those darkened eyes that fluttered shyly. 

“Sorry, I just…” 

Crowley thrust into him at a much slower pace, languidly fucking the Doctor into ecstasy. “I don’t mind.” 

“Ah! Yes! Hh- Thanks Crowley, it’s just, nph, been a long time and while I like, uh, that speed, I’m just…” 

Crowley shrouded them both with his wings, the unholy glow of his eyes being the only light they can see. “Just a bit of a romantic?” 

Even in the dark, the demon could see the flush on the Doctor’s face. “I know it’s weird- I mean we have the same face, or whatever, but… yeah, all right, I suppose I’m a bit of a- ah! There! Please, there!” Crowley realigned himself and thrust at a _perfect_ angle. Sparks of lightning and heat sizzled at the Doctor’s spine. He closed his eyes, unable to stare into that yellow glow without his hearts bursting. 

There was a hand snaking towards him, and he cried out as Crowley pumped him in sync with his thrusts. The pleasing sounds of it all made Crowley’s tongue flicker, and it tickled the Doctor’s face. 

“Why are you laughing?” The demon’s voice was quiet, an unfamiliar lilt of happiness that promised to break the Doctor’s hearts. 

“Tickled, sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Crowley whispered kisses against the Doctor’s face. The trapped heat of them under the demon’s wings, the slow but thorough way Crowley fucked him, and those large, vulnerable yellow eyes threatened to undo the Doctor entirely. “You’re with me Doctor. You’re going to have a _hell _a time keepin’ this demon away now. You…” His hoarse voice cracked suddenly, “You can’t lose me.” 

He found himself shaking under the demon at the realization, tears threatening to slip free. Selfish, the Doctor reminded himself. He was doing this for selfish reasons. And so was Crowley. 

The demon has lived a lot longer than him, and may _continue_ to live _long_ after him, and the knowledge of it still filled him with excitement and a private, hidden joy that Crowley has somehow seen through. He finally found someone who… who will live. He supposes, now, that he and Crowley are more alike than just their physical faces. 

“It’s easy, isn’t it?” 

“Hmm?” The Doctor asked. 

“It’s easy to fall.” 

“In love, you mean?” 

Crowley chuckled, “Same thing.” He kissed at the Doctor’s open mouth. Sucking at sore and well-kissed lips. They both groaned, and the Doctor came. Stars burst and faded behind his closed eyelids, shut in surprised ecstasy. 

The demon’s thrusts slowed imperceptibly, unable to focus with the change of taste in the air around them. The Timelord tasted of salt, stars of which they both knew intimately, and the whisper of something like…love? He’s a demon. He not supposed to feel another’s love anymore, but he supposes that maybe it’s a side effect of being in love with an angel for a few millennia. It really was easy to fall in love. The angel was the only constant against the many humans Crowley had grievously loved before they snuffed out like a candle flame. He would always cherish them though. 

Might as well add a time traveller to that long list now. 

His breath stuttered when he realized that maybe the Doctor could be a second constant, instead of the wax ash of long-gone candles. 

The Doctor shuddered in the aftershocks. He reached for one of the dark feathers surrounding them and bent it gently towards him so he could kiss it. 

In the pleasant, tingling afterglow, he listened in delight as Crowley cried out and released inside him, face buried in the nook of the Doctor’s arm as he thrust a few more times. 

They’re both panting when Crowley reaches up again to kiss him. It’s a long kiss, chaste as they breathed one another in, hearts still racing, trying to catch their breaths. 

“Felt good,” the Doctor murmured. 

“I sure hope so,” Crowley grinned, kissing the Doctor a little less chastely this time. 

When they parted, the Doctor hummed. He watched as the shroud of wings fluttered out of their dimensional plane and Crowley pulled out of him. With an easy snap of his fingers, the sweat and _other_ fluids evaporated in an instant. The twinkling flicker in the ions around them made the Doctor smile. 

“Aw, all clean huh? Fancy another go?” 

The demon sputtered and gawked. “Who’s the incorrigible demon here?” 

The Doctor chuckled, combing his fingers through Crowley’s short, almost identical hair. “Hm. Ginger.” 

“Don’t like it?” 

“Nah, I love it you gorgeous bastard.” 

Now Crowley was the one to chuckle. “Aziraphale would definitely have something to say about our insane egos, surely.” 

“I’d love to meet him.” 

Crowley leaned into his gentle touch. A fond grin found it’s way to his face. Combined with those surprisingly lovely serpent eyes, it was quite a sight to behold. 

“I’ll have to introduce you.” 

“Let’s.” 

“Mm.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't look at me like that! This was very self-indulgent, I know. Bless my greedy heart (or not). But hey, it finally made me write again! 
> 
> I know people like crossovers with the Good Omens and Doctor Who squads, and they're usually very wholesome-  
I just can't stop thinking about them plowing each other, sorry. 
> 
> By the way!!!!!!!!!! I always loved the concept of remixes!!! If you like this AU, feel free to do whatever with it! That's what I'm doin'
> 
> \---
> 
> EDIT JANUARY 12, 2020::
> 
> I've since learned that I'm a pantser, which is why I find it hard to write the second part that I had written a plot in advance to. And I should have learned earlier that its what always happens when I write a plot ahead of writing the story: I never write it. 
> 
> So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to add this story to Oh How Ten Nightingales Could Sing, and get rid of Ten Nightingales At The Ritz, because I'm so much more comfortable with writing one-shots. And writing a Ten-part series was just never going to happen. I'm not there yet in my writing hobby. It was stressing me out for months! Four months!! 
> 
> I'd be otherwise happy to write more oneshots of this ship, as the ideas surface.


End file.
